


Take a Load Off

by ifishouldvanish



Series: Gold On The Soles Of Her Shoes [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, woobie!Gold with a foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: Mr Gold gives his wife pedicures every other week. Sometimes, she likes to distract him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Anonymous said:** Are you going to continue you're wonderful "Gold on the soles of her shoes" series? I can honestly say I'm now obsessed with seeing Gold loving feet so much_  
> 
> Me too, anon. Me too. :)

“Which color, sweetheart?”

Belle nibbled her lip and tilted her head, her eyes darting back and forth between the two bottles of nail polish contemplatively— one a sultry berry red color, and the other a divine shade of cerulean blue.

“Hmm… _blue!”_ She finally decided with a smile, clapping her hands together.

Mr Gold beamed up at his wife. “Blue it is, then.”

_He loved the blue._

Every other week, Mr Gold gave his wife a pedicure. It was a win-win for the two of them. Belle loved the extra confidence that came with a fresh pedi, and he loved being the one to give that to her. He enjoyed being at her feet. It made him feel loved and safe and useful, like he mattered. And carefully trimming and filing and painting her nails— being able to handle her lovely feet for half an hour— was a privilege he was honored to be tasked with. Belle was also in fact quite ticklish, and the sound of her giggling at his touch never failed to make his heart soar.

She used to go to the nail salon with Ruby every month, but one day it finally occurred to Mr Gold that his wife (then fiancée) had been _paying_ strange people to tend to her feet, and _how ludicrous was that?_ From that point on, as far as Ruby knew, Belle had gotten an ingrown toenail the last time they went and has been doing her toes herself ever since. For a while, her friend was skeptical— insisting no one can do their own toes _that good_ — but given some time, she got over it and stopped asking Belle who her “secret new girl” was.

Mr Gold set the bottle of blue nail polish aside with the others— foot scrub, cuticle softener, base coat, and top coat— and tossed the red back in with rest of the colors that Belle seldom wore. Pedicures were quite a process, but he enjoyed every step of it as much as she did.

Well, maybe more.

He leaned in a planted a quick peck on each of her legs— his special way of letting her know it was time to take her feet out of the tub of warm water. With a smile she lifted them up, letting them hover over the basin so he can pat them dry with a fresh towel. Once dry, he moved the basin out of the way and laid the towel down in its place. Belle set her feet down and wiggled her precious little toes while he readied the exfoliating cream. It was scented with almonds and cherries and left her feet feeling incredibly soft and smelling good enough to eat.

This was Belle's favorite part, Gold knew. He could tell by the way she would let out a little moan and melt into her chair once he began working the scrub up her calves and massaging the muscles there. He could see the stress of the day just fade away in that moment and be replaced with nothing but contentment— and what, if not that, was a husband for?

“Mmm… that feels so nice,” she hummed, sinking further into her chair and letting out a string of moans as he worked.

_Lord above, did she not make the most enchanting sounds?_

He redoubled his efforts, watching as the blissful smile on her face widened while he rubbed the ache from each of her sore spots. He worked until the scrub was fully absorbed into her skin, leaving it with a healthy, glowy sheen.

Now it was her least favorite part. He plucked the clippers from his little assortment of tools and got her delicate foot into position. She bit down on her lip in anxious anticipation and winced ever so slightly with each snap of the clippers. He always tried to do this part quickly for her, but one still had to be careful. Once the trimming was done, he traded his clippers for the emery board. Belle wasn't particularly fond of this part either. It seemed to tickle her in an unpleasant way, but he was usually able to get it done without inciting any scowls of protest from her.

Mr Gold made certain to press kisses to each and every digit as he finished the process with each foot— a gesture he hoped brought her comfort after the unease she seemed to endure. It always made her look down at him with a smile and that was all that mattered.

He was finishing up her cuticles when Belle stuck her foot up in the air and curled her toes. He blinked up at her and she gave a tiny giggle, wiggling her brows.

_Minx._

With a smile, he rose up to his knees, taking her foot in his hands and charting a path of kisses from her ankle all the way down to her toes. He couldn't resist indulging himself for a moment by sucking and kissing the tips of each of them, making her squirm and giggle with delight.

Belle pulled her foot back and offered him the other, biting back the most adorable smile. “...Do this one too?” She asked.

_God bless._

“It would be my pleasure, darling.” He murmured, propping her foot over his shoulder so he could pepper her with kisses again. As he worked his way down her calf, he grasped her foot and began kneading it, rolling his thumb over the ball of her foot. She was trying her best not to laugh too much, but when his lips reached her heel, he dared to slowly drag his tongue along the curve of her high arch and up to her toes.

“Hey!” She bubbled with laughter, “that tickles!”

He looked up at her with a smug little grin and found her cheeks quite literally tickled a delightful shade of pink. “Oh, I know, sweetheart.” He winked before pressing another kiss to her big toe.

Belle gave a contented little sigh and gently rested her other leg on his shoulder. Nibbling her lip, she began rubbing her toes along his jawline. He smiled and leaned into the touch.

“You're so cute.” She told him.

He scoffed. “I’m hardly what one would call cute,” He said, turning his face to kiss her foot again. “But _you_ on the other hand—” He wiggled a brow and gave her toe a playful bite.

Belle giggled and shifted in her seat again, this time dragging her foot down to his chest and wetting her lips. She poked at the placket of his shirt, making some amusing attempt to undo the buttons there with her foot.

“Now, now— I think we're getting a wee bit distracted, sweetheart…” he tutted, already warmed by the knowledge that in this moment,his wife desired him.

Belle let out a huff. “I don't want to have to wait for them to dry.” She whined.

 _Oh, he knew that feeling all too well._ It thrilled Mr Gold to admire his work on her feet once he was finished, but it was also an exercise in patience— waiting for the polish to dry before he could enjoy them properly. However, rare was the opportunity for him to tease his wife, and so he intended to milk it for all he could.

“But you have such a lovely colour picked out.” He insisted, tapping her ankle and inviting her to set it down.

“Okay…” She mumbled and planted her feet on the floor, belied by a smile. “But I only picked it because I know it's your favorite.”

Gold felt himself blush at that. _Was he so easy to read?_ “Blue is very becoming on you.” He admitted.

Belle sucked in a breath and fell silent. He leered up at her with curiosity, noticing a naughty glint in her eyes while she wet her lips.

 _“You_ could be coming on me.” She murmured.

The bottle of base coat practically jumped out of his hands.

 _“Oh—”_ he coughed, “Well, I—” He cleared his throat and swallowed, his hands still fumbling with the little bottle. With it finally steady in his grip, he took a deep breath, trying to recover some semblance of cool. “...All in due time, sweetheart.” He managed with a lopsided grin.

He began applying the base coat with trembling hands, doing his best to focus on her perfect little toes— which admittedly, wasn’t really helping. As sexy as they would look once he was finished, there was also something undeniably erotic about seeing them bare like this.

Perhaps, on second thought, the polish _could_ wait. Perhaps she could use her feet on him and— _no, no._ Focus.

“Would you like that, baby?” Belle asked. “Would you like come all over me?”

He shook his head quickly, hiding his face behind his hair and feigning a preoccupation with his given task. Under her scrutiny, he struggled to replace the cap on the tiny bottle once he was finished.

“...No?”

“You don’t—” He chuckled nervously and shook his head again, reaching for the blue polish. “You don’t want that.”

“And why not?” She asked, poking one of her feet into his chest. “Why wouldn't I want my handsome husband to give himself to me?”

 _Oh, gods._ The image of his wife on her back with her ankles over his shoulders flashed across Gold's mind. He could inhale the scent of her perfect little feet. Suck and lick every little crevice around her toes while he gave every inch of himself to her again and again. But—

He started applying the blue polish to her toes, buying himself a moment. “...You— you want _me?_ T-to— _on_ you?”

“Why not?” She asked coyly. She stretched her free foot out and rested it on his lap, slowly sliding it up to his groin.

“Belle, that's—” he shook his head once again. “I don't know if I could. That's—” his hand trembled and he got a stroke of blue polish on her skin. Her foot felt amazing on him and this pedicure was quickly becoming a disaster. A disgrace not worthy of Belle's feet. “Well, it's crass.” He says finally. “The sort of thing they do in those... _barbaric_ pornographic films.”

“Maybe I'd _like_ to see you get barbaric…” She said, biting down on her lip. “You can show me the _beast_ everyone used to warn me about,” she added with a wink.

He scoffed and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “You know I'm not that man anymore, sweetheart.”

“You could be…” She rubbed her foot over him more firmly. “Maybe the beast wants to come out and claim his mate.” She teased.

Mr Gold’s eyes darted back and forth between the half-painted foot before him, and the one that was presently doing magical things to his body.

“He can devour me from head to _toe.”_ She added to tempt him.

On second thought— _yes_. The sodded nail polish could wait.


End file.
